


I love you a latte

by LittleGhostWhispers



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Bill is a dick, BillDip, College AU, Dippers a brewista, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Starbucks AU, Why can't everyone just get along, Wirt just wants to be a gay poet, cipherpines, frat boy AU, gravity falls fic, second fic I've written and already love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGhostWhispers/pseuds/LittleGhostWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is a highly achieving sophomore, who runs the library Starbucks blending the perfect drinks. He's pretty happy with his sophomore year, rooming with his best internet friend of 5 years, what could be better?</p><p>Bill is the average frat boy, he's pretty so so at the moment. But his year is turn upside down when he stumbled upon the library cafe with a cute boy running the show and develops a rather unhealthy caffeine addiction. </p><p>Wirt is the shy boy, who writes poetry, plays the bassoon and is rooming with his crush of 5 years. Hiding his feelings in favor of their close friendship, not wanting to rock the boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Large Flat White, 2 shots Caramel  no whip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Thanks for looking at my fic, this is my second attempt at adding my part to the gravity falls fandom. If you like it please let me know through comments and kudos!! I want to give a special thanks to my friends who helped me with revising and catching my grammatical errors. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> ~LittleGhostWhispers

Wirt sat scrunched up at the tiny dorm desk, littered with bits and scraps of poetry and a few busted pens. He had once again hit the all famous writers block and needed a new poem by 3 pm tomorrow to give to his teacher. He was the teacher's favorite, due to the way his poems "awoken feelings and memories long forgotten". He ran his fingers threw his unwashed, tangled brown hair and arched his back over the chair, hearing his spinal cord crack and pop as his back got used to not being bent over the desk. 

"Hey Wirt, I don't think that's healthy." Wirt turned towards the door and saw his roommate, Dipper, had just finished his morning cleaning regimen and his hair was still wet, dripping onto his shirt. He was in some casual sweat pants showing his Ravenclaw pride, a blank heather grey shirt and a crappy pair of dollar navy blue flip-flops. His brown hair was grown out and stubble ( a sad excuse for a beard) lined his chin and jaw. He moved around the room, picking out his unofficial uniform for Starbucks. Dark jeans, and a nice black long sleeve shirt with a galaxy print on the chest pocket and cuffs, rolled up to his elbows. Wirt dropped his head back into the notebook, forcing strings of words onto the page as Dipper changed. He let out a huff of defeat and anger as he tore out the page and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it into a rather large pile of reject poems. Dipper walked over and picked it up, reading the few lines that his roommate had wrote. Like always they took Dipper's breath away, the sheer beauty and innocence of Wirt's writing never ceased to amaze him. 

"Wirt, come on these are great. You’re being way to hard on yourself. Maybe you just need a new setting, come on. I’ll make you a Butterbeer Latte.” Wirt perked up at the idea of Dipper’s famous Butterbeer Latte, (Dipper was a whiz at making coffee) And since he was the only one working at the library cafe, he often “accidentally” made extra drinks and gave them to his friends. Wirt shoved his notebooks into his shoulder bag and followed Dipper out of the room, locking their dorm behind him. Dipper and Wirt both wrapped their necks in matching constellation scarves that were a gift from Mabel after they moved it. They walked in a comfortable silence to the large brick building and onto the marbled floor. Dipper unlocking the cafe door and turning the machines on, Wirt grabbed a seat on the side that have him a perfect view of Dipper. A Venti Butterbeer latte was placed on his table, scents of cinnamon wafting from the golden drink.

“Thanks Dipper. You’re the absolute best.” Wirt gave him a smile, Dipper returned it before scooting back behind the counter and began taking the order of a small group of girls who had gathered at the counter. Dipper gracefully moved around his station, steaming milk to the perfect degree, and mixing it with his careful measurements of other ingredients. He handed the girls their drinks, earning a few dollars in tips while receiving compliments from the drinkers. Wirt detected a few flirty remarks, but Dipper was oblivious as always to all of it. The girls took their leave, sipping their drinks and talking about the cute barista who knew his way around a Starbucks cup. Dipper came out and started to sweep around the chairs, casually picking up a conversation with Wirt.

“How’s the latte?” 

“Perfect, as always.” Wirt paused, thinking back to the girl. “Hey Dipper, did you notice at all that those girls were flirting with you?” 

“What do you mean? They complimented me on my drink and left.” Dipper stuttered out with a startled look. He resumed cleaning the already spotless table. Wirt decided not to press the issue, he wasn’t really sure if Dipper had ever been in a relationship.Dipper had always been cute, but his naiveness had limited his dating life. He would be sure to ask Mabel the next time she took her girlfriend’s private jet to visit Dipper over a weekend. 

The next few hours past, Dipper making drinks and Wirt working on homework from different classes his boredom slowly growing. Wirt finally finished his poem just as Dipper was taking his lunch break. He made both himself and Wirt a grilled cheese and a iced green tea, slipping each of them a day old pastry from back. Dipper let out a sigh of relief as he bit into the cheesy gooeyness of the toasted sandwich. Removing his Vans and rubbing his space socks together, Dipper leaned back into his chair with a sigh.

“God. It feels so good to be off of my feet.” Dipper sighed. Wirt nodded at his comment as he ate his lunch. “Hey, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I can meet you back at the dorm after I close up shop.” 

Wirt waved off his friend, he liked sitting at the cafe the smell of coffee kept him motivated to read his boring textbooks.

“Dipper, you know I don’t mind. Plus what am I going to do in the dorm that I can’t do here.” Dipper laughed at Wirt’s comment. 

“Yeah I guess.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but was rudely interrupted by the sound of a hand slamming the bell that lay on the marble counter. Dipper sighed and stood up, shoving his feet back in his shoes and walking over to wash his hands. 

“Geeze, what does it take around here to get some decent service?” the guy speaking stood around 5’10” with more yellow than blonde hair, with an undercut of black hair indicating he dyes his hair. He was checking his rose gold Iphone 6 plus while his foot impatiently tapped, echoing the deserved eating area. 

“Sorry sir, I was on my lunch break. Give me a few moments, please.” Dipper quickly moved around awaking the machines from their short slumber. He arrived at the cash register and flashing the customer a wide, fake smile. “What can I get you today, sir?” 

“Large Flat White, 2 shots of caramel and no whip. And I’m in a hurry so if you could make it snappy that would be great.” The blonde snapped, slamming his meal card on the counter. Dipper picked it up and swiped it in his machine before politely handing it back and starting on his drink. Brewing the coffee while steaming the milk, the blonde watched his hands work. He seemed quick but accurate at his measurements, it wasn’t soon until Dipper placed the top and a cardboard sleeve on the red cup and slid it to the blonde. 

He picked it up and took a sip, it was heavenly for such a crappy cafe chain such as Starbucks. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple of coins, throwing them into the tip jar. 

“Thank you, sir. Have a nice day.” Dipper once again gave him a fake smile and waved. He turned around a left the library, taking small sips of the caffeinated drink as the frigid cold nipped at his nose. He finished the drink as he stepped onto his frat house steps, pushing them open and headed up the stairs to his room. He didn’t want to join the frat but his father insisted, mentioning something about continuing the family tradition. Slamming the door behind him, he threw his coat to the corner of the room and placed the coffee cup on his bedside table. Grabbing his Macbook and opening it, the soft glow of his screen illuminating the corner of the room. He saw that his brother sent him a message, something about his poetry reading this weekend that he wanted him to attend. He dismissed the message and grabbed the Starbucks cup, turning it up before realizing he finished it. He sighed, the screen giving the cup a soft green color, which the blonde then saw that there was writing on the side of the cup where they usually put the order, hidden by the cardboard sleeve.

“You looked like you were having a bad day, so here’s a fun fact. A group of pugs is called a grumble.” it was in extremely clear hand writing for a guy and on a circular surface. It was a stupid fact, but made him smile which he hated. Bill decided that his diet needed more chain coffee drinks. 

**

“God that guy was a dick.” Wirt said as he brought Dipper the plates from lunch to the side counter near the sink, Dipper just shrugged.

“I think that he was just having a bad day.” Dipper commented, wiping down the counter once more. That was one of the things that Wirt loved about Dipper. He always tried to see the brighter things in life. Wirt walked back to his seat and pulled out his laptop from his bag,

“What fact did you give him?” Dipper always had this weird thing he did, in which he wrote down a fact on on his customer’s coffee cups. 

“The pug one.” Dipper answered, Wirt nodded before popping in his headphones and opening 8tracks. He was determined to finish his new mix tonight, he wasn’t sure what he would call it but he knew what he wanted the track to be about. 

The next few hours passed, Dipper being hit on by some theater guy which he was oblivious to. The guy even gave him his number in case he ever wanted to get coffee or something. Dipper commented how he actually wasn’t a fan of coffee due to being in close proximity for multiple hours almost every day. That shut the guy up and he grabbed his coffee and left with his friends, getting multiple comments from his friends about how miserably his flirting technique failed. A few of Dipper’s regulars came by, some just on the run to class others sat around for a while. Dipper introduced one of them to Wirt. He tapped his shoulder and pointing to his own ears, Wirt got the message and took off his headphones. 

“Wirt, this is Matt.” a smiling Dipper introduced. The rather tan taller boy sat down. His long dark curly hair pulled into a bun, that was hid by a dark grey beanie. He wore light blue jeans and a deep red v-neck shirt. He extended his hand, several gold and silver rings on his fingers, Wirt shook it. He couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by the guy’s impressive build.

“I think that I saw a few of your poetry readings. Your work was pretty good. At The Rabbit Hole, right?” Matt flashed Wirt a picture perfect smile, as Wirt saw Dipper moving back to his counter from the corner of his eye. Taking orders, and making drinks making casual conversations with his customers, the regulars got more in depth conversations. Dipper asking questions of small things that they might have told him a few coffee runs ago. 

“Yeah. I read there a few times. They usually paid well, and I was asked to return a few times.” Wirt regretted that he wore the heavy sweater today feeling sweat gather at the base of his neck and face heat up, and cursed that he didn’t wear one of his hundreds of tees back in his dorm. After a few minutes of talking, finding common interests including old English literature, foreign films, and of course poetry. Wirt felt himself relax as Dipper came by with one of his experimental drinks for him. It was a tall frappuccino, creamy and a pale pink, he was afraid to taste it. But he did, the sweetness of the drink caught him by surprise but it had an aftertaste of tartness and heavy cream. He took a few more sips before placing the cup on the table, Dipper had a hopeful look on his face, 

“Not the worse. It’s an odd flavor, sweet then tart. But overall not bad. I wouldn’t order it but I’m not really that much of a overly sweet guy.” By this Matt had grabbed the cup and tasted the drink, he seemed to like it much more than Wirt as he sipped up the rest of Dipper’s pink concoction.

“Damn Dipper. Whatever you put in this, write it down and send it to your manager.” Matt stood up and checked his watch. “Ah shit. I’m going to be late for my art seminar.” he quickly grabbed a spare napkin and wrote down his digits, handing it to Wirt and waving as he grabbed his canvas bag and rushed out of the library. 

Dipper gave Wirt a smile as he moved around, washing a few blenders and sanitizing the counters. “We can leave in about 15 minutes. I usually get an evening rush then I can close up shop.” Wirt just waved his hand, 

“No rush man. I’m not doing anything tonight.” Wirt was planning on showering then either watching a French drama or reading a subbed anime for the rest on the night. He’s heard several good things about xxxHolic, a supernatural anime. He wondered if Greg was open for video chatting, and he pulled out his phone to ask. 

Dipper’s “huge” rush was around 7 or so kids all in a rush and needed a evening caffeine boost to get through their last classes, even a profession came and ordered a drink. Chatting with Dipper about his zodiac horoscope for the week, Dipper closed after the professor shuffled out. Locking up after making them both one final latte for the walk home. 

When they finally got to their 3rd floor dorm, Dipper threw his shoes off his feet and collapsed onto his bed. Refusing to move for a few moments before groaning and grabbing his bag and pulling out his piles of homework. Wirt checked his phone and saw that Greg agreed to his question, saying that around 9 would be best. He checked the clock it read 7:30 he grabbed his towel and shower gel and booked it to the public showers before the girl’s used all the hot water for the night. The feeling of hot water beat down on his shoulder, loosening his muscles. He showered and was back in the room before 8, Dipper had fell asleep while he was gone. His face pressed against a textbook and papers littered his bed. 

Wirt sighed as he pulled out his laptop and continued to work on the mix, he was so close to finishing he just needed that perfect ending song. He chewed on his lip as he open youtube and began searching, searching for the song soon turned into watching conspiracy videos. The hour flew by and his watching was interrupted by the video invitation from his little brother. He accepted while stretching over and turning on the lamp. The sudden light woke Dipper up as he rolled out of bed and fell on the floor, rubbing his bruised ass as he stood up. Wirt mumbled a sorry as he turned to his younger brother on screen, he waved back to his brother. Dipper put on his headphones and pressed play on his study playlist, an out of the blue gift from Wirt to help his friend actually get work done when needed.

“Hey Greg, how’s high school going?” 

“Pretty good. Math is boring still. Hey Wirt, want to hear a rock fact?” Wirt nodded and waited to hear some false fact that Greg would come up with on the spot. 

“I have a date to the school dance this weekend.” Greg gave his brother a wide smiled, he had grown a foot or two taller in the past few years, evening out and becoming a rather cute teenager. Minus the outbreaks of acne and braces, but he got along with almost everything that talks so he was a shoe in for becoming well liked, unlike his weird, paranoid older brother. 

They chatted for a good 30 minutes before Greg said he should get going and mentioning dinner. Wirt told him to say hi to their parents for them before signing off for the night. It was only 9:30 which was entirely too early to be tired so he threw his pillow at Dipper, who glanced up from his work and gave Wirt a startled look.  
“Hey. I found a new ghost documentary. Want to watch it?” Wirt suggested. Dipper finished the thought he was working on and shrugged before hopping off his bed and getting a bag of popcorn. Dipper threw the unpopped popcorn bag in the microwave and pressing the button. Wirt brought it up on his laptop screen and waiting for the brunette to climb on the bed with him with a full bag of popcorn. Once they were both semi-comfortable on the tiny twin he started the movie, both sitting in silence and reading the subtitles, in what Wirt believed to be in German. The documentary ended around 11, it was one of the better ones they had watched but over analyzed the little footage they had which lead its demise. Dipper stretched when the credits started to roll, getting up and doing a few yoga stretches. 

“Oh, Hey I have yoga tomorrow. Did you want to come? I can reserve a mat for you after class.” Dipper asked. Wirt gave him a strange look, Dipper knew that yoga wasn’t his thing but he found himself nodding. Dipper gave him a smile and told him, “Awesome, it’s in room 234 at the recreation center.” 

Wirt was cursing himself for agreeing to yoga as Dipper brushed his teeth in their tiny sink and climbed into his bed. He pulled out a book for english and reading a few chapters before turning over and falling asleep. Wirt sat in the dark silence and thought about things, he wasn’t tired so he wasn’t going to chase his ever abiding sleep. He picked up his bag and fished out his phone, scrolling through his apps. With his bag on his lap he saw the brown corner of a crumpled Starbucks napkin and picked it up. Reading the slightly faded 10 digits on the paper and punching them into his phone for a new message. 

_Hey, this is Wirt from Starbucks. Dipper’s friend. I couldn’t tell if the last digit was a four or a nine, so I hope that this is Matt._

Wirt pressed sent and immediately regretted it. Reading back his message, it was stupid and dumb and he cursed himself for sending it. He turned his phone off and shoved his face in his pillow. His phone dinged a few moments and Wirt rushed to pick it up. 

_Heyy Wirt, Yeah this is Matt. Glad you chose nine instead of four. So what’s up with the poet on this fine night?_

Wirt saved the number in his phone, and Dipper turned on the light of his side of the room.

“Just kidding, I’m not tired.” he pulled up his laptop and watched Netflix, Wirt heard the intro to American Horror Story Freakshow through his headphones.  
_  
Nothin much. Dipper and I just finished a ghost documentary. What about you?_ Wirt texted, imagining that they were sitting across of each other in the cafe. Thinking of how his cheeks would scrunch up when he smiled. 

_Eh. I’m just laying around with my roomie. Writing some poetry, smoking a joint._

Wirt wasn’t a huge fan of drugs, he didn’t want to use them himself. He glanced over at Dipper who was subconsciously playing with his tiny septum piercing. Mabel and Dipper had gotten them over the summer of freshman year at college, Mabel wanted to do one more thing together before they moved on separate sides of the country. After getting sibling tattoos being their left ear, Dipper has a tiny pine tree and Mabel a little shooting star. 

_Sound interesting. Maybe we can exchange writing notes sometime. Maybe over coffee._

Wirt couldn’t believe what he was saying. Did he really just ask someone on a sort of date?  
A awkward poetry date over coffee.

_Sure. I believe that it’ll be enjoyable. I’m open on Thursday._

Wirt couldn’t believe that Matt actually said yes. To him, awkward Wirt with his poetry, basson, and mixtapes. 

_Thursday sounds great. My class ends at 3. Want to meet at Dipper’s Cafe around 3:30?_

Dipper had noticed Wirts ever growing smile, and knew that his matchmaker plan was a success. Mabel only believed that she could play matchmaker, but when Dipper had the right set of cards, he was going to play them. Dipper gave himself a mental pat on the back, before returning to his show. This season was rather a gory one, which he didn’t mind but he was more a fan of the twisted that fucked with his mind for a few days after finishing the season. It was nearing 2 in the morning and Dipper decided to call it quits. Shutting his system down and climbing under his space sheets, cozying up towards the warmth that the blankets welcomed him with. 

**  
Dipper woke up to the sound of his alarm, he still had two hours before his first class but needed to shower and get breakfast. He wrote on a moon sticky note to Wirt, reminding him that he agreed to yoga with him tonight and headed off to the showers. And got ready for the day ahead, he was working the early shift at the cafe, had English II, then to yoga and back to the dorm. He debated opening the cafe after yoga, but decided against the ides. Mostly because he felt like finishing his thesis paper that was assigned early that week.

When he got to the cafe, he has a few of the regulars waiting for him. He opened up quick and blended drinks like there was no tomorrow. He had his customers out of there and on their way to class before the first bell of the day sounded. He wiped away the line of sweat that had formed from his concentration on the drinks. Wiping and washing the counters, as well as cleaning out the blenders he had used. 

“Geez, what does it take to get some decent service around here?” Bill joked. Dipper turned around and dried his hands on a towel he kept in one of his apron pockets. 

“Large flat white, 2 shots caramel no whip. How are you today?” Dipper turned around and flash him a fake smile. Bill laughed, this kid had to had punched in at least 15 more drinks since he left yesterday and yet he remembered his drink order. 

“Pretty good. Just woke up so I’m not sure how my day could do south. I do have a name, by the way.” Bill ran his fingers through his uncombed hair, giving the brunette a large grin. 

“Really. No way, so does my plant. His name is Travis, he’s a Jovibarba.” Dipper joked with the blonde who was standing on the other side of his counter. Bill laughed, think to himself how weird this kid really was. 

“So what can I get for you, Large flat white, 2 shots caramel no whip?” Dipper asked, his finger tapping the corner of his screen.

“Okay. First off, my name is Bill. So please stop calling me that. Secondly, I’ll just take a large coffee with light cream and sugar. Thirdly, what does one have to do to get a pretty boy, like yourself’s number?” Bill gave his barista a flirty smile. Dipper had his back turned from the blonde, pouring black coffee into a Venti cup, adding sugar and whole cream. He set it on the counter, and passed it to the blonde.

“Well that will be 2 dollars 76 cents today. And I have to make sure that you aren’t some psycho killer who wants my head in a jar to display on a shelf before I give you my number.” Dipper told him. Bill just sighed and forked over his golden level meal card. Dipper swiped it and handing it back to him, Bill shoved it into back pocket. 

“How does one show that they aren’t a psycho killer who deserves your number?” Bill asked, taking a sip from his drink. It was the perfect blend of sugar and cream evening out the bitterness of the coffee. Dipper gave him a smile,

“No idea.” he said, before welcoming the next customer. Bill grabbed his cup and walked to his first class of the day, sipping the perfect coffee as he pulled his jacket hood over his head. He tried to remove the cardboard sleeve but replaced it as the hot liquid lightly burned his fingertips. Bill dropped into an open seat near the back of the room and took out his notebook, it’s cover filled with doodles and random sentences that came to mind. He took decent notes of his professor’s lecture of the day but his mind circled back to the barista whose name tag read Dipper in perfect writing with small colorful stickers of stars and planets surrounding his name. 

Bill flipped to a new page in his notebook, writing Dipper at the top of the page in cursive. Picking up his pen and placing it on the first line, tapping it a bit before writing the words, 

_Likes plants, space stuff, and making coffee._  
Has odd facts memorized and writes them down on cups.  
Is cute.  
Thinks I might be a possible psychopath who wants his head in a jar. 

Bill’s head snapped up as his professor smacked his ruler on his desk, other student’s heads glanced up, others jumped in their chairs from the rude awaking from their peaceful slumber. The professor laughed and dismissed the class yelling the homework to their retreating backs, Bill jumped up and ran out of the classroom not wanting to get caught in the crowd. Gripping his empty cup, hoping to catch Dipper before he left. Hoping to get a refill before heading back to his room. Racing across campus, he caught the brunette as he was turning off the lights in the cafe. Dipper sighed as he saw the blonde running towards him, flipping them back on. 

“What can I do you for, Large flat white, 2 caramel shots with no whip?” Dipper asked the breathless blonde who held a finger up, catching his breath from the run in the chilly temperature. 

“Just one coffee, please. Light cream and sugar.” Bill managed to huff out. Placing his used cup on the table. Dipper gave him a wink saying, 

“I’ll do you one better.” he bent down and grabbed a while reusable cup from underneath the counter. Washing it out in the sink, he dried it out and filled it with coffee. After mixing in the desired amount of cream and sugar he handed it to Bill. Bill fumbled with his meal card but Dipper held up his hand, saying something about how it was on the house. Dipper grabbed the used cup and made a motion to throw it away.

“No. Wait!” Bill snatched the cup and took off the cardboard sleeve, reading the weird fact written on the side. 

_Otters hold hands when they are asleep so that they don’t float away from each other._

“Okay.” He handed Dipper the cup, who threw it into the nearest trash can and heated up some water for himself, throwing in a black tea bag and letting it seep for a few minutes. Casually conversing with the blonde,

“So. Bill was it? What year are you?” Dipper struck up the first question. Bill stopped drinking his coffee to answer his question,

“I’m a sophomore, getting my degree in Business. What about you, coffee wizard?” Bill asked Dipper was pouring his tea in his space themed travel mug.

“Also a sophomore. I’m working at my doctorate in Engineering as well as majoring in a handful of other science degrees.” Dipper said, as he twisted his mug shut and closed the cafe, grabbing a muffin from the display case. Bill was astonished, here was this kid who was obviously a freaking genius and practically managed his own cafe. 

“Well damn.” Bill mumbled into his drink as he followed him out of the library. “So where you headed, kid?” 

“Right now to English, then to a yoga session. Do you participate in any activities?” Dipper asked, sipping his tea, as he took of his apron and rolled it up, placing it in his bag. 

“I’m in a frat, if that counts. Alpha Sigma Pi, you’ve probably heard of it.” Bill slightly puffed out his chest, ASP was one of the most hard to get into frats and had a very low acceptance rate. Bill had only gotten in because of his great great grandfather was one of the original brothers. 

“Yeah. All of those guys are dicks.” Dipper took a sip of his tea, looking straight ahead with his bag hanging over one shoulder. He glanced over at Bill who was looking slightly hurt by his comment. “No offense.” he added, taking another sip from his space mug. 

“True. I only joined because my father bribed me with study abroad for a year.” Bill tugged at the collar of his button up shirt. Dipper stopped in front of the Greyson building and glanced at Bill,

“Well. This is my stop.” Dipper informed the blonde, Bill just awkwardly stood around. “Bye Bill.” Dipper turned and walked up the granite stairs, someone held the door open for him on their way out. Bill heard the brunette give the door holder a genuine thank you as he walked inside. 

“See ya kid.” Bill threw his empty cup in his bag and shoved his hands in his pockets. His left hand hitting something and closed around it, he heard a crinkling of paper. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a set of numbers, with the message _“You don’t seem like the stalkerish type. So I guess I can give you my number, Large Flat White 2 shots caramel no whip. ~Dipper”_ his name was surrounded by a space themes with stars and a few planets that he had drew. Bill smiled at himself as he headed for the private frat house bus, that would drive him home.


	2. I guess I can call you Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Bill comes with surprise donuts for Dipper and Wirt gets a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the super long break on my part. I had some family biz that affected my writing xc please leave kudos and comments if you liked the chapter. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> LittleGhostWhispers

Wirt stepped into the dimly lit room and already felt his body begin to sweat. Dipper was talking to the instructor, with his galaxy print yoga pants that fell to his mid calf area. He laughed at something the shorter girl said and locked eye contact with Wirt, smiling and waving him over. 

“Hey Wirt. You made it!! This is Alexis, she’s going to be the instructor for the evening. I also do kickboxing with her twice a week.” Alexis playfully squared off and lightly punched Dipper’s arm. He laughed and squared off as well, putting his arms up in a blocking position and throwing fake punches to her side. They stopped after a few more people shuffled in, placing their mats in desired spots and began to stretch. Dipper tapped Wirt’s arm and walked over to a few extra mats, he sat down on his. Wirt sat on his left, and took off his shoes placing them at the bottom of his mat. He began mimicking whatever Dipper was doing, soon realizing that Dipper was much more flexible than him as he winced trying to bend his back for his head to be touching his knees. Wirt settled on wrapping his hands around the arc of his foot. 

The lights dimmed, and the soft pattering of rain started sounding from the speakers around the room. Alexis said some few opening words and dove right into the first stretch. Wirt glancing over at Dipper to make sure he was doing it right. He slightly changed his position, bringing his right foot out more and leaning forward just a tad. Dipper’s eyes were closed and his breathing could be used as a metronome, Wirt felt himself relax as they were instructed to switch sides. 

**

Wirt hung around the door, waiting for Dipper to stop socializing. Which happened to be quite difficult as he continued to be roped into conversation after conversation. When Dipper finally reached the door, he stuffed his feet into his beat up vans and grabbed his bag. 

“How did you like it?” Dipper asked, sipping a green smoothie that he had bought as they walked back towards the dorm. 

“It was rather enjoyable. I could see myself doing it again.” Wirt replied, has he stretched his arms over his head. The two guys walked in silence the rest of the way home. 

When they reached their tiny room, Dipper instantly toppling onto his bed and hugged his pillow complaining about how he had the opening shift tomorrow. He gave Wirt a puppy dog look, and stuck out his lip.

“Will you work for me?” Dipper pouted. 

“Dipper. I’m not working for you.” Wirt sighed, and pulled himself onto his bed. He opened his textbook and began to read, blocking out Dipper’s complaining of time and such. Dipper pulled out his laptop and turned on the podcast of _Welcome to Night Vale_. Wirt and himself always joked that Dipper could do a podcast of all the weird things that happened at his grunkle’s house. Dipper would laugh and say how his geeky voice would be nowhere as soothing as Cecil's. They both settled down for the evening with the voice of Cecil Baldwin tell them of supernatural occurrences that happened in the semi-quiet town of Night Vale.

Dipper groaned as his alarm when off at 6am, he dragged himself out of bed and threw on his uniform. Stuffing his messy locks in his hat before running out of the dorm. He got to the cafe door as soon as his clock turned to 6:15, opening up and making himself a pre-shift pick me up which involved a few pumps of espresso in his latte. Dipper was trying to cool it by blowing on it when his first customer of the day called his name. 

He turned and came face to face with a fiery red head, he smiled. “Hey. Anna, want the usual?” she nodded, Dipper moved around his workspace and started making a peppermint mocha with a shot of espresso. 

“It was horrible Dipper. I needed a mid study drink and you weren’t here so I had to get one from Kyle. FROM KYLE, DIPPER.” Dipper rolled his eyes at the dramatic regular. Dipper gave a slight laugh as she practically grabbed his from his hands, she gave him her meal card. He swiped it and wished her a good day as she left, sipping her mocha. Anna waved as she left, blessing the lord for those magical blending hands of his. 

It was a rather slow morning, he had his regulars shuffle in and the sleep deprived young adults that thought that coffee could be a substitute. He actually refused to serve one girl who looked like she had been up for 3 days straight. Telling her to actually get some sleep, he earned a long strain of cursed from her and some saliva on his counter. She stalked off, mumbling how she would just go to another place.

Dipper had his back turned, when his bell was rung. He turned, wiping his hands on his apron and decided that he should probably do laundry. His phone weighed in his pocket, and he would try to remember to text Wirt about it when he didn’t have any customers. 

“Hey. Large Flat White, 2 shots caramel no whip.” Dipper smiled as he faced Bill, who was leaning against the counter. 

“Please don’t call me that.” Bill groaned, and placed a brown paper bag on the counter. “I got you a donut from the shop. Thought that you’d be sick of the pre packaged crap you sell here.” 

“Thanks. I’m was actually just getting off on break, if you don’t have anywhere else to be.” Dipper glanced in the bag. It was three freshly made donuts, still steaming and giving off an heavenly scent. Bill shrugged and remained at the counter as Dipper placed a little sign he had made since Bill and his first interaction. 

“Nice sign” Bill said as he smirked, knowing that the sign was made because of him. 

“Thanks.” Dipper smiled as he removed his apron and hung it on the back of the door. Walking out and closing the door behind him. He chose one of the more booth like seating options, Bill followed and sat down across from him, gently placing the bag on the table. He grabbed the donut with the most icing, placing it on a napkin. Bill chose the more cakey one, sighing as the dough seemed to melt on his tongue. 

“These are really good.” Dipper said, as he finished his first donut and split the last one in the bag in half. 

“Yeah. They’re from a little mom and pop shop on the edge of campus. No one really know about them, but those who do like to keep it to themselves.” Bill licking his fingers clean, and grabbed the other half. 

“I can see why. I would practically live there.” Dipper said as he began to crack his back and pop his fingers. Settling down with his head laying on his arm, gazing up at the blonde who looked uptight and proper with his posture. He yawned, feeling the morning catching up with him between the early rise and standing for the morning he felt as if he could fall asleep. 

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Bill asked, the brunette glanced up sleeply and gave a weak shake.

“Nothing besides sleep, maybe some laundry.” Dipper sat up and yawned, stretching his arms. 

“Sleep? Come on kid, you’re at college.” Bill gave a short laugh, the brunette waved him off and pulled out his phone. 

“Why, are you going to ask me out?” Dipper raised an eyebrow over his phone. He knew that only reason that he could say that was because of his few hours and sleep. Bill reddened and cleared his throat.

“Well. I mean.” he paused, “My frat is having a house party and I was wondering if you were planning on going.” the blonde looked away. “And if you wanted to come, that would be cool. I guess.” 

Dipper smiled and glanced at this phone, “Ah shit. I’ve got to go back on clock. But if you text me the address I’m try to come.” he said while trying his apron around his apron. After washing his hands, he took of his break sign and went to work making a White American Latte for a skinny sorority girl. He again was oblivious to her flirty remarks and wide smiles. Bill stood up and cracked his back, he knew he should be working on his English paper that was due on Monday. He currently had two sentences on his view on Homer from the Odyssey, it was a major grade so he knew he couldn’t just blow it off. 

“See ya around, Dipper.” Bill called, as he walked towards the double doors. 

“Bye, Large Flat White.. Uh. Bye, Bill.” Dipper called after him, as he swiped the girl’s meal card and handed her the Starbucks cup. 

***  
Dipper burst into the door, and immediately fell into bed. Wirt glanced up from his book of _Les Miserables_ at his room mates groaned and whines. 

“Dipper, if you don’t like it. Quit. I’m sure you can find a job almost anywhere else on campus.” Wirt suggested. Dipper lifted his head, 

“Nooo. I like it. I’m just really tired. Plus it pays well, and can fuel my comic addiction.” Dipper buried his head and his pillow and yawned. “Wake me up in an hour.” he mumbled, already half asleep. 

Wirt sighed and nodded, grabbing Dipper’s phone and setting a timer for an hour. He saw a message pop up on his screen, it was a message from someone called Bill. 

_Hey Dipper, the party's @ 854 W Northwood St. It starts @ 9, see you there ;)_

Wirt huffed out a jealous breath and debated if he wanted to delete the message before Dipper could see it. He glanced over at his sleeping friend, and sighed. Wirt knew he could never do that, Dipper was his friend and nothing more. No matter how much he wanted their friendship to be something more. He shook his head and cleared his mind, returned to the sad life of the French Revolution. 

Dipper woke up to an alarm, he shot up and rubbed his eyes. Grabbing the devilious device and dismissing the alarm. He got up and stretched, hearing the pop and crack of his joints. Wirt was nowhere to be seen, and Dipper looked down at his phone once more. He had 3 messages, one from Wirt, Bill, and Mabel. He opened the one from Wirt first it read,

_Needed a pick me up coffee, be back later. Don’t wait up_

Dipper texted back an okay and opened the second message from Mabel,

_HEY BRO BRO!! How’s your nerd school? Paz and I are flying up to see you this weekend. See you soon, love youu_

Dipper laughed at the amount of emoji's Mabel had included in the small message. There must be an award, he replied back with a “Sounds good. Can’t wait to see you.”

The last message on his screen was from Bill. They’ve only had a few conversations, which usually hit a dead end and couldn’t be continued. The message held the location and time of the frat party Bill had invited him to. He texted back, 

_Is it okay if I bring a friend or two?_

He threw his phone on the bed and grabbed the juice carton from the fridge and taking a few sips before placing it back. Dipper grabbed a box of crackers and settled back on his bed, snacking on the salty goodness and pulled up netflix on his laptop. He watched random movies until Wirt got home around 7, he didn’t glance up from the screen as the door opened. 

“Hey Wirt.” Dipper said. 

“Hey Dipper.” replied two voices instead of the one he was expecting. Dipper looked up from his movie. 

“Oh. Hey Matt. What’s up?” Dipper said, slightly confused but happy. 

“Geeze Dipper. Have you even moved since I left?” Wirt asked, he laughed. 

“I have crackers. Don’t I?” Dipper said, as he held up his empty box of Cheez-It’s for the pair to see. He sat up and closed his laptop, “Oh hey. I was invited to a party and I was wondering if you wanted to come.” 

Wirt gave him a suspicious glance, why would someone invite two geek boys to a house party. He opened his mouth to decline but Matt beat him to the punch. 

“That sounds great. Maybe I can even steal my roomie’s car for the night.” Matt said, Dipper smiled and Wirt groaned. He had no intentions of attending a party and knew he didn’t handle his alcohol well. Dipper still had videos of his last attempt to successfully drink alcohol and not become a staggering drunk by his second drink. 

“Great. That sounds great.” He texted Bill,

_Hey. I’m bringing friends if you like it or not. See you there_

Dipper rolled off of his bed and rummaged through some random piles of clothes until he pulled out a graphic shirt and a sort of clean cardigan. He threw it on his bed and almost shrieked when he saw his hair in the mirror. Turning towards Wirt and Matt, 

“You didn’t tell me that my hair looked like a lion licked it!” Dipper groaned. His friends laughed, both commenting how his hair looked fine. Dipper just huffed and tried to fix his mangled locks, running his fingers through his hair. 

Matt bent down and placed a small kiss on Wirt’s head before leaving, saying he would be back later to pick them up. Dipper raised his eyebrow at Wirt after the door was closed. 

“Are you guys a thing?” he asked. Wirt deeply reddened and looked away from Dipper’s eyes.

“Yeah.. I guess. I don’t really know. We had coffee together and I guess we’re dating. It all moved pretty fast.” Wirt replied. “Should I change for the party tonight?” he asked. He could see Dipper’s smile grow and grow. 

“You look fine. And I’m really happy for you two. Especially because I set you up.” Dipper smiled and did a little happy dance that was usually reserved for getting top scores on a test. He threw on some Old Spice and his new shirt, then continued to play with his hair. Wirt awkwardly stood around, and decided to brush his teeth. 

“Ah good idea.” Dipper said and joined him at the tiny sink. The two guys awkwardly huddled around the sink and brushed their teeth. Dipper constantly tweaking his hair, Wirt spit first.

“Dipper. I swear, your hair looks fine. Please stop touching it.” Wirt groaned at his room mate. Dipper gave him a playful push and Wirt fell before catching himself of the counter. Laughing along with Dipper at the horrible fate that might have awaited him, if he hadn’t grabbed the counter. 

“Sorry dude.” Dipper said, as he walked over and grabbed a beanie to cover his hair. 

“It’s fine.” Wirt sighed and walked over to the door. Opening it as Matt knocked on the door, Wirt was greeted with a smile and a kiss.

“Does this look okay?” Dipper asked Matt, he shrugged.

“I’d flirt with you. That is if I was single.” Matt smiled at Wirt as he turned pink and looked away from his glance. Dipper just smiled and laughed as he grabbed his phone and keys from the side table and threw them into his jean pocket. Matt was swinging his room mates truck keys around his finger.

“So he said yes for the taking the truck?” Dipper asked as the group walked down the hallways and onto the elevator. 

“Nah. He was too high to know what I was saying. Pretty sure he thought I was an astronaut.” Matt joked, Wirt pressed the lobby button. They continued to make small talk until they reached an old looking pick up truck, that looked like it was going to crap out on the side of the road. 

“Is this car safe?” Wirt asked as he climbed in after Dipper. 

“Yeah, pretty safe.” Matt replied as the car started up. It sounded horrible, like metal grinding together and tearing apart. But sure enough the engine started and Dipper pulled up directions to the house. 

“So Dipper, how’d you get an invite?” Matt asked, looking into the rearview mirror. Wirt was looking out the window, studying the people the car passed. His anxiety about crowded places growing bigger with each foot they moved away from the dorm room. 

“ A guy who sorta became a regular asked me to come. It was Large Flat White guy.” Dipper said. Wirt scrunched his nose, that guy was such a dick and his stomach dropped. He was going to a party with people probably 10 times worse than that guy.   
Wirt open his mouth to comment on his fake illness that had just popped up when Matt pulled over on the curb and turned the truck off.

“Looks like we’re here.” he commented as he jumped out of the driver’s seat and opened the backdoor. Dipper and Wirt climbed out and marveled at the line of housed that all looked like it costs around the tuition of their whole floor’s occupants to build each of them. “There better be some nice ass booze here.” Matt commented as they walked down the sidewalk, and were being passed by girls that were wearing practically nothing. They followed the crowd of people until finally stopping at one of the grand housed, people poured from every entryway in and out and music blasted from the windows. Large marble letters with three alpha letters were built into the grand doors and were illuminated by the ever changing colors of strobe lights inside the mansion. Dipper glanced down at his phone, checking the address once more. 

“I guess we’re here then.” he breathed, the trio walked in the house and were immediately greeted with the smell of cheap smelling beer and raging hormones.


	3. One Wrong Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When at a Party, one makes mistakes. But these mistakes might not be as venial as Wirt and Bill might think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> Sorry for the super long hiatus and shorter chapter, I've had a lot going on and haven't had much time to write. Thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter!!
> 
> -littleghostwhispers

The amount of people in the house astonished the two younger boys, Matt seemed to fit right in as he grabbed them all a red solo cup filled with what smelled like cheap beer. 

“Damn. Nice house like this, I would think they’d have the booze to match.” Matt commented, looking disappointedly at the light brown liquid sloshing in his cup. 

“Is this, I don’t know safe?” Wirt asked, looking up at the Junior who downed his cup and grabbed around that lay on a grand piano. Matt shrugged, 

“Pretty safe. You aren’t a light weight with your alcohol, are you?” Matt asked.

“I don’t really know.” Wirt said, “I’ve never been fond of the taste, so I don’t drink it, usually.” Wirt added, his nose wrinkled at the smell of the beer and vomit that hung in the house. Dipper was looking down at his phone and his fingers moved rapidly, typing out message after message. Wirt assumed it was probably Bill, since he was invited by him. 

“Hey. I’ll see you guys later, alright?” Dipper told his two friends, before running off and disappearing in the sea of bodies. Wirt sighed and looked at Matt, 

“So.. What does one do at a party?” he asked, Matt laughed.

“I’m guessing this is your first one then.” Matt joked, Wirt looked down at his drink and nodded. “You just have a good time. Don’t get too shit faced drunk, that was my mistake the first time. Just have a good time. I’ll catch up with you later.” Matt said before walking down a hallway with the aroma of marijuana wafting from one of the rooms.   
Wirt looked down at his cup and sighed, debating if he wanted to cut his losses and try to walk home. He doubted that his dorm building was that far, maybe 3 miles east. Wirt just decided to walk outside on the pool deck and find an uninhabited bench to look at the stars. That was what he wanted to do tonight anyways, sure it wasn’t the astrological department observatory but he could make do. The sky was too clear tonight for him to let the night go completely to waste, and he even managed to find an unopened can of root beer. He looked up at the night sky and immediately recognized several of the constellations. Wirt took his small leather journal from his coat pocket and pen, finding inspiration from the balls of gas burning million of miles away. The words flew beautifully from his hand to the paper, he was absorbed into the world of words within moments. 

Wirt was unaware of the new presence next to him on the bench, looking over his shoulder and reading his work. 

“Your work is extraordinary.” the person said. Wirt gasped and dropped his notebook, it landed paper first into the dewy grass. He picked it up and wiped off the page he was working on, the ink was smudged but readable. Wirt let out a sigh of relief before placing it back in his jacket pocket, and looked at the person that had caused the almost tragedy. 

“It’s Wirt, right? I’ve listened to some of your work at the coffee shop.” they added. Wirt looked at the person who sat, and almost gasped. It was the guy from the coffee shop, the one who invited Dipper to the party tonight. He wore a nice black dress shirt, the collar laying over a almost obnoxious yellow sweater and expensive black jeans. His sweater had a large black eye on it, one that followed your movements. Wirt noticed that Bill had cheekbones that could cut like a knife and golden eyes that looked more feline like than human.

Geeze this guy is weird, no wonder Dipper likes him so much, 

Wirt thought as he picked up his root beer and took a sip, Bill gave a bark of laughter and grabbed the can. He poured the can out and threw it into the bushes that lined the wood fence. 

“It’s a party kid. Live a little.” Bill told him as he shoved a cup into his hand, he downed the liquid in one swallow and crushed the solo cup in his hand. Wirt wrinkled his nose as Bill proceeded to throw the cup on the ground. Bill gave Wirt a wink, “Your turn kid.” 

Wirt looked at the liquid in his cup, unlike his first cup it was a clear, odorless liquid. He gave Bill a look and took a gulp from his cup. Which he instantly regretted as the liquid burned down his throat and he coughed. Bill was laughing up a fit next to him, almost wheezing as he gripped the sides of his sweater. 

“Your face. It was priceless.” he laughed, Wirt felt his cheeks grow hot and ears burn. Wirt downed the rest of his drink, with only minor coughing as the vodka burned down his throat. Bill looked impress and handed him another drink, they both gazed up at the stars. Wirt could feel the alcohol start to kick in as he started laughing at the stupid jokes the blonde would tell him, and his words became easier which was not a good sign that would lead to bad decisions.  
“Hey. Do you want to get out of here?” Bill asked, Wirt felt himself nod even though his mind was screaming no. Bill grabbed his hand and lead him into the house and up the stairs, stopping at one of the identical doors in the hall. He unlocked a door in the corner and grabbed Wirt’s hand, leading him up the small cramped staircase. Wirt had never been a fan of cramped places,and the alcohol making his mind fuzzy wasn’t helping with the walls closing in on him and the oxygen getting thin. He felt as if he was going to scream, Bill abruptly stopped and grabbed something from the stair before opening the door and stepping out. He helped Wirt get out as well, briefly letting go of his hand to spread out the blanket on the slippery roof tiles. 

“Are we allowed to be up here?” Wirt asked, as he glanced down at the ground. Quickly regretting the decision as he was hit with a wave of nausea. He held his head and grabbed onto Bill for support, glancing up at the stars. Bill laid down on the soft blanket and Wirt followed suit, his head resting on the cashmere feel of Bill’s sweater. Before he knew what was happening, his mouth was moving and spilling all of his secrets. Wirt tried to make himself stop when his word formed the word Dipper, but he couldn’t. 

“He’s just so great. I can’t even describe him, he’s like a fallen star that landed on Earth. I’ve known him for a few years and have been romantically attracted to him for years. Even in the crappy lighting and bad angles from Skype, but once we moved in together..” Wirt paused, and his hands fell to his side. “I’ve developed a physical attraction to him as well.”

Bill was on his side, looking at the poet that lay on the roof with him. “Have you told him any of this?” he asked, softly stroking the others boy’s arm. Wirt gave him a sad laugh as a reply and shook his head. 

“Of course not. The friendship means too much to me.” he whispers, and looked up at the night sky. Feeling the infinities of the sky, and how unimportant this moment is in the history of a universe. Wirt sighed, and his breath caught as Bill cupped his face and felt lips against his. Bill deepened the kiss and Wirt ran his fingers through Bill’s hair. From the first kiss, Wirt knew that Bill was already much more experienced in this than he was. He knew all the secrets of the art of kissing, the way to stroke the others face with his thumb and when to take the kissing further. Bill took off his sweater and unbuttoned some of his buttons. Wirt shrugged off his coat as well, as he settled back onto the blanket, the blonde stood back over him and kissed his neck and collarbone. Bill’s shirt hung loose as Wirt unbuttoned the last few and his hands glided over the other’s skin. Their kissing continued for many minutes, both unaware of the creaking of the hinges as the door opened. By this point, Wirt’s shirt was off and Bill was grinding against him. Wirt was a chorus of moans and glanced up, he cringed at what he saw and practically shoved Bill off of him. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it back over his head, Bill was at a loss of words as he sat on the blanket. 

Dipper stood paralyzed at the sight before him, his best friend and the boy he liked. Wirt stood up, 

“Dipper. I can explain.” he apologized, his hand reaching for Dippers. Bill was still sitting on the blanket, buttoning his shirt. 

“I don’t want anything from you. God, Wirt. You knew I liked him!! I expected this from Matt, but not from you.” Dipper hissed, his hands were shaking from anger at his sides. He took a deep breath and looked at Wirt. His eyes looking straight ahead and emotionless. “I’m leaving. Don’t try and follow me.” he said before turning and walking back down the staircase. Wirt heard him slam the door at the bottom and watch him out of the house with his hands stuffed in his pocket. 

Bill was laughing, of all things to do. Wirt turned to him, “You knew. Didn’t you?” 

“That you were Dipper’s bitch? Yeah, I did. My life has been boring and I needed some entertainment. You fit the bill nicely.” Bill replied, as he lit up a cigarette. Looking bored out at the crowd of people on the front lawn. 

“You were bored.. You probably just ruined my whole life with Dipper!! Don’t you get that?!” Wirt yelled. His hands were shaking as he tried to calm himself by coming up with ways to apologize to Dipper for what he had done. 

“Let’s face it kid. You were going to mess it up somehow, sometime. I just helped you, now you can get over him and move on with your life.” Bill sighed and blew out a stream of smoke into the night sky. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Wirt commented before walking down the staircase. 

Bill just sat alone on the roof, finishing off his cigarette as he smashed it into the roof tile and watched the burning paper turn to a grey ash. 

Wirt knew that looking for Dipper was useless besides the fact that he had a head start, Wirt knew that when Dipper didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be. He was tired and wanted to crawl into bed and wake up, hoping this whole night was a dream, or rather a nightmare in his case. When he reached the main entryway, he went down the hallway that he saw Matt go through when they all ditched him earlier in the night. He walked through several rooms, most were packed with people either dancing or taking shots. Wirt sighed, he was so tired of tonight and just wanted to get home. He opened the last door, which was shut and his mind didn’t think anything of it. After getting one look at the room, he shouted sorry and immediately closed the door. Wishing he could erase what he had just saw in that room, and was frankly extremely embarrassed he had just walked in two people doing it. He felt his ear burn and face get hot as he practically ran down the hallway. 

Letting out a startled gasp as he was grabbed from behind and shoved against a wall. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming and Wirt felt as if he might vomit. A face drew close to Wirt’s, as he crunched up and tried to make himself smaller or perhaps fade into the wall itself.

“Little fag like you. I bet you get off when you see it with two straight people doing it. Right?” the guy said, Wirt could see some of his friends starting to fill in around him, like wolves preying on a deer. Wirt shook his head, 

“I don’t. I swear I didn’t mean anything. I was just trying to find my friend and get home.” Wirt tried desperately to pull away from the firm grip that held him. The group of guys, who he guessed were on the football team just laughed at him, and shot offensive slurs his way. 

“Please just let me go.” Wirt could feel the tears coming on, he was so exhausted and wish he never came to this stupid party. 

“Yeah. I’ll let you go, after I beat the snot out of you. Faggot.” the football player sneered, as he threw a punch to Wirt’s stomach. He let Wirt fall to the ground before kicking him in the face, Wirt felt blood pour down his face and guessed that he now had a broken nose. The guy’s buddies pulled him up and dragged him outside near the side of the house. Next, they all partook in the pleasure of beating the poet senselessly. By the time that they finished, Wirt was beyond the comprehension of feeling pain and laid on the concrete, gazing up at the stars. 

“Guys. That’s enough, we don’t want another dead body on our hands.” Wirt slightly turned his head to see who was talking. The voice was different than those who had been beating him up.   
Wirt’s eyes fell on Bill as the other guy’s started to walk away, pretending like nothing had just happened. Bill bended down and grabbed Wirt’s face, 

“They did a number on you. Didn’t they kid?” he said, Wirt tried to muster the strength to move his head, but was to exhausted to do anything but lay and let Bill touch him. Wirt felt like he was going to vomit with each moment that the blonde was holding him face, forcing him to look into his golden eyes. Those once beautiful eyes, now looked as if he was glancing at a hungry wolf.

“Don’t touch me.” Wirt groaned, Bill sighed and dropped his head. He gave a painful wince as his head hit the stone patio. Bill stood up and dusted himself off, but not before pulling out Wirt’s phone from his pocket, dialing and talking to someone for a few moments before hanging up and throwing it on Wirt’s chest. 

“I called someone to come and pick you up.” he bent down once more, “And Wirt, if you tell any of this to Dipper. I won’t stop them next time.” Bill gave Wirt a devious smile before standing up and walking away, his hands in his pockets and humming a light hearted tune. Wirt glanced up one last time as the stars before finally passing out.

***  
When Wirt finally came to, his head was pounding and mouth dry as the desert. Several needles were in his skin, and he assumed that they were IV’s. He looked down at his hand and saw someone holding it, following the hand he saw the person. 

“Hey, Dipper.” Wirt smiled weakly. Dipper woke up with a start, he looked exhausted as well. 

“Oh Wirt. You’re up. I’m so glad.” Dipper said, and he yawned. He said thank you to Matt as he walked in the room holding two cups of what smelled like cheap black coffee. Matt sat on the opposite side of Wirt,

“Dude. What happened?” Matt asked, “You look like you got hit by a car. But I’m glad you’re safe.” he smiled and kissed Wirt slightly on his forehead. Wirt felt the shame and guilt build up inside him as he replayed Bill kissing him. 

“Yeah.. I accidently fell off the roof. I wanted to see the stars better and lost my footing.” Wirt gave an awkward laugh as the lie slid easily off of his tongue. He glanced at Dipper, he could tell he was hurt but didn’t let it show. Knowing he would bring up the whole making out when Matt wasn’t here. The boys fell silent for a few moments as the nurse came in to check Wirt’s vitals. Matt was the first to stand up, 

“I promised my mom that I would get home this weekend. So I should get pack up. I’ll call you later Wirt.” Matt said, as he kissed Wirt’s forehead once more and took his leave. Dipper remained silent for a few moments, he was texting someone. 

“Are you texting Bill?” Wirt asked, Dipper shook his head. 

“No. I’m texting Mabel and asking her not to come up this weekend.” he said. “Why did you ask?”

“Dipper. That guy is a huge dick, he planned the whole night. I’m so sorry, if I would have known that was going to happen. I never would have come to the party.” Wirt said, he could feel himself shaking and his vision become fuzzy with tears. He felt Dipper’s hand close around his and squeeze it, Wirt looked up to see Dipper’s face. It was soft, heavy bags hung under his eyes. 

“Wirt. I’m really glad you’re okay and that’s all that matter at the moment, okay? So just get some sleep, I’m going back to the dorm and I’ll bring you some books in the morning. Some of the nurses are starting to give me the evil eye.” Dipper said, he sounded so tired and all Wirt wanted to do was kiss his forehead and tell him everything was going to be alright. Instead he stayed in the sitting position on his hospital bed and nodded.

“Could you bring me the poetry book? You know the really old one that we found at the vintage store.” Wirt asked. Dipper nodded and stood up,

“I’ll have my phone on. Text me if you need anything.” he said as he left the room. Dipper walked back to his dorm, and waited till the door was closed and locked before finally breaking down. He slid down the door and sobbed into his knees.

“It’s all my fault. I’m the reason Wirt got hurt.” Dipper whispered to himself. His phone buzzed and Dipper looked down at it. It was from Bill. He was filled with an uncontainable rage, wanted to throw his phone against the wall and watch as the glass cracked against the unforgiving wall and shatter. It took every part of his being to refrain from it, by now his nails had pierced his skin and blood dripped down his palm and onto the carpet. 

“My fault, my fault, my fault,...” Dipper whispered to himself as he dug his nails further into his skin. 

***  
Bill laid on his bed, glancing at his phone; his screen with the messages that himself and Dipper had been exchanging. A small “Read 1:34am” read under his message that he sent to Dipper a few minutes prior. He was hoping for a response, but doubted it because Dipper saw him with his friend on the roof. Oh what was his name, Worm? Nevermind it didn’t matter to the blonde. He was bored and the boy was a new piece on the chessboard. And oh how bored Bill was, he just wanted to mess with someone and the kid was there. How should he had known that the boy was Dipper’s best friend? Ah Dipper, that is one nice piece of ass and a brain to match, oh how he would like to pick at it. 

Bill opened his Camera Roll and flipped the photos of Dipper that he had taken or paid others to take. Dipper in his uniform making coffee, sitting in the library chewing on his pen while doing homework, eating sushi with a few friends, and his personal favorite was Dipper in nice fitting yoga pants in one of his yoga classes. He sighed and clicked his lamp on, grabbing off a piece of paper and pen from his desk drawer. He would billshit some apology to win back Dipper’s heart, and pressed the pen tip on the paper.

Dear Dipper, 


End file.
